A Distributed Antenna System (DAS) includes a network of spatially separated antenna nodes connected to a common source via a transport medium that provides wireless service within a geographic area or structure. DAS can be designed to divide transmitted power among several antenna elements, separated in space. In this manner, a single antenna radiating at high power can be replaced by two or more low-power antennas where the area of coverage provided by the two or more low power antennas is comparable to the area of coverage provided by the single high power antenna.